


Unintentionally Mine

by Fand0m_trashh



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Andrew Garfield is Peter Parker, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mercenary Wade Wilson, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Ryan Reynolds is Wade Wilson, Short Chapters, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0m_trashh/pseuds/Fand0m_trashh
Summary: Alpha Wade Wilson never expects to find him someone that he can call his after Vanessa's death. He learns to be okay with that.26 year old struggling writer, Peter Parker never finds out what he was in a society filled with alphas and betas and omegas and he's grown to realize that he's just. . . different.Until he quite literally bumps into Wade during one of his dangerous kills.Now he's suddenly presents as an omega and carries mark similar to Wade Wilson's newest mark.-In which Wade and Peter are pure soulmates and have to deal with there internal self-doubt in  themselves before they can find common ground in each other.
Relationships: Peter (Deadpool Movies)/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 40
Kudos: 349





	1. ONE: Wade

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> I'm not super familiar with this fandom. Like at all.
> 
> This would be my very first fic into the pairing but I was absolutely excited.
> 
> Just to be clear, this story does not have any actual correlation with either cinematic movies. Just the same settings in some areas.
> 
> This however, has been on my mind for a solid week now and I thought, fuck it! Gotta start somewhere.
> 
> SHORT CHAPTERS FOR THIS FIC.
> 
> Soulmates and ABO exist simultaneously in this fic :)
> 
> ANDREW GARFIELD IS PLAYING AS PETER PARKER!

_**Unintentionally Mine** _

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

**Chapter One:**

_WADE WILSON_ can say with out a doubt, that he could probably be perfectly fine without finding someone to call his for the rest of his life, however long that will be.

Lord knows- well, pretty much everyone he is associated with know how many times he's tried to kill himself.

It's been years now without Vanessa and to be honest, Wade is used to the feeling of being alone.

Well, except for the fact that he is apart of a team but will continuously work on his own when it comes down to money.

Weasel always jokes with him about always ready to take on the next very expensive, very dangerous job that comes up automatically.

"You only do it because you're one lonely _and_ ugly asshole. I _know_ you already have money that you have no clue what to do with."

Funny thing is, he wasn't wrong. 

Well.

About being lonely and having too much money on his hands.

Being ugly?

He's grown quite fond of the scars surrounding almost every inch of his body. 

_Vanessa loved the scars on him_.

"It shows that you've been through so much," she states one night, naked and buzzed out from their love-making moments before; "It's give you character, baby. Now people won't look at you and think that you're just some basic blue-eyed, blonde hair hotshot that was in the military."

Wade made love to her once again that night.

They never carried each others Mark's nor properly bonded, but they loved each other despite it all 

Vanessa wasn't invested in finding her "truest other" due to her own past truama and as a beta, she not all attracted too bonding in a way an alpha pr omega would.

Which was A-ok with Wade.

Especially after his incident. . . He just stopped caring about the basic agenda that is apart of this society.

Plus, as far as Wade can remember, he can't bond like any normal person due to his mutation and powers.

Oh, and the little complicating looking mark that is now covered in scars along his neck and shoulder has lost its meaning along time ago for him.

Seeing how his father treated his mother, them being true soulmates and all, the mark has lost any real meaning with Wade growing up.

Plus, Wade doubts that there is something that would want to be with him now.

So yeah, finding love again after the shit that happened those years ago wasn't really an option for Wade.

He doesn't mind the loneliness really.

In fact, he's grown used to it.

Not having anyone to home to anymore.

Now only having his hands for pleasure now. 

Hell, he could make arrangements for hook-ups with other lonely omegas but, it doesn't feel right. 

Now, he's not saying that he doesn't fuck.

He does get lucky in where there's a cute guy or girl that's so weirdly star struck in who he is that he's able to take them to bes but, he's always the one to kick them out first shine of light wafting through his blinds.

Not too many of those at all really.

He doesn't like leading people on.

Especially if he doesn't think he'll be worth their time.

He's not worth anybody's time.

Wade Wilson could say that he's one worthless peice of shit.

Considering that he's lost how many times he's literally killed himself only to wake back up in a room Cable has him locked him is probably one of the saddest things someone could do to himself.

Cable would be so mad and disappointed every time though. Would shake his head with the frown on his metallic face and say some shit like " We care about you Wade. Why must you do this to yourself."

But fuck Cable.

Because Cable or anyone else will never even begin to understand _why_.

They will never get the fact that Wade has felt so numb for a very long time now. 

They will never get how much Wade secretly wants to find him another _Vannesa. . ._ But there is no one that could rival a woman like her.

And he was fine with that.

He had his money that he rarely uses and the jobs that come up and the team if they need him and that **_all_ ** that he needed.

Well.

  
  


That's what he convinced himself of.

Over and over and over again. 

  
  



	2. 2.Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the time the Peter Parker was 20, he was still clueless with what the hell he was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the very long wait!
> 
> I sat on this very short chapter for two weeks, struggling with if I should change it or not.
> 
> But, I think this is a good start when it comes our Peter Parker :)

By the time the Peter Parker was 20, he was still clueless with what the hell he was.

Being one of the few people that still hasn't identified as an alpha, beta, or omega was a problem to him.

His friends all came to their "second skin" by high school, or even younger.

Mary J presented when they were sophomores, walking into school one day with the scent of  _ alpha _ rolling through her in storms. Or at least, that's what Harry told him.

He was so left out, being one of the very few kids in his high school that hasn't presented.

Now, he is 26.

Still just as much as a bland human can be in a society filled with alphas, betas, and omegas.

_ "You're not bland, pete," Mary J had told him one after they had graduated and moved on to college. "Just. . . Give it some time." _

He has.

Five years to be exact and he is just as confused and lost as he was almost 10 years ago when all his friends had already presented and he still hasn't. 

The first time he actually broke down crying was when Mary J. And Harry, being a beta, announced their engagement three years ago.

He can't remember when he wasn't in love with M.J.

All through-out high-school, he had admired her and followed her like a lost puppy looking for love. 

And in her own way, she did love him. Just not the way he loved her

He crushed on her for years. And he sometimes would pray to who ever was out there to finally have him present as some beta or omega and maybe, him.and MJ would be  _ true _ mates.

But no.

Then he had to move on after M.J. and Harry started to date in college, only to get engaged and marry by the time they were all 23.

Peter was Harry's Men of Honor. He took that positi9n with pride but with a twisted up heart.

Now, he feels numb when it comes to love.

Not to mention that he has been struggling to finally  _ write. _

M.J. had always encouraged him to write whatever he wanted.

_ "You have such a creative mind, Peter. Use it!" _

He hasn't been able to get at least one good darn paragraph in months.

Peter now sits their, staring at the blank screen of his lap-top, thinking about of this is easier.

_ Maybe it's better  _ **_not_ ** _ presenting. _

He has tried to convince himself that plenty of times by now.  _ Has _ convinced himself that by now.

Hell, he was in his late 20s. 

Why and how the hell would he present now.

Their weren't any men or women that could want him  _ now _ even if he were to present tomorrow.

He just has come to terms that he's. . .

**_Different._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a reminder that chapters are short.


	3. 3. Wade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The stranger, looking quite dazed, shook his head on cue, looking up at Deadpool with those stupid pretty brown eyes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I have allowed myself to be so down and not update this story saddens me! But, I am starting to get back into the groove of things and should be updating more often than not!!

**_WADE WAS GETTING SLOPPY._ **

He knew better than to take out his targets in an alleyway, whether the streets are still buzzing with life despite the time being past midnight.

He should have known that there would still be people talking through this alleyway, despite how bad crime is in this particular area. Sometimes people's are just oblivious and completely innocent to their surrounding without even meaning to be.

Usually, Wade would have picked up on his scent if her knew someone was coming and such, with his heightened senses of being an Alpha and a game. . .

Super-human?

He still hasn't figured out what side he belongs on when it comes to superheroes or villains.

_ You're in the middle, idiot. _

The stupid voice inside his head hissed at him just at another sharp pain of a bullet hitting him in the chest.

These idiots wasted three bullets on him and he's really still trying to hold back the urge to just pull out of weapons and slice these thugs up.

They weren't the usual, sell weed on the side type of thugs. These dumbasses work for someone bigger boss that is known in the business world to sell. . . Heavier stuff to the younger generations.

Kids in high school and college have gotten fucked up over some of the drugs they have received from some of these dudes goons.

Nevermind the fact that these drugs can and has landed dozens of people in the hospital and has had several young girls waking up naked and hurting with no recollection of what happened the night before, Deadpool  _ really  _ just wants some information.

So, no he can't kill either of these idiots matter how much he wanted to or how much they deserved it.

If they kept on trying to shoot at his head then this would be a way lot easier.

Now, c'mon," Deadpool says just as he was able to kick the gun out of one of the dudes hands. "I just wanted some answers! Why the shooting to kill?"

Idiot one with the black boots on made a kick at his stomach and connected.

Wade grunts, stumbling back before sending a serious punch right back at the asshole, laying him out.

Huh, he probably should have done that before they started shooting. 

He advanced on the other dude, he was already scrambling to grab the gun. Deadpool grabbed the man by the back of his shirt, damnear lifting him up off the ground with the force of it.

Wade was 6'1, weighing at a solid 185 pounds, the enhanced muscles and build he has gotten since his. . .mutation came in handy sometimes.

"Nu-uh. None of that. I just want to know where your boss is located so I can go chop off his head. He's casued a lot of trouble recently and there's some really good money I would appreciate for the award."

The way his mask crinkled as his eyes did was just an advantage of the material used for his uniform.

The goon, although looking terrified out of his mind, still struggled to get out his his hold, shaking his head no.

Why do they always gotta be sensitive.

"Fine. Be that way, ill find someone else who'll be helpful."

With that, with no actual effort at all, wade tossed the man hard against the brick.

With a hard smack, the guy was out cold.

_ "Holy shit." _

Wade, already on high alert, turned around with his gun pointed at the intruder.

He was in his 20s for sure.

Solid but lanky looking built. Brown hair styles going back with nerdy looking frames pressed against the bridge of his nose. 

Bright, wide brown eyes stared at Deadpool with a look of awe and fear.

_ He's kinda cute.. _

Wade huffed before dropping the raised hand with the gun pointing at the stranger 

"Uh… hello."

Pretty brown eyes stranger made a weird noise that sounded more like a Squeal than anything just gripped the bag that was over shoulder, his eyes never leaving Deadpool.

"I… you're hurt."

Ah.

Eight the bullets that already connected.

The pain was dull. Which usually meant that it he should be healed up withing the next possible hour, if not less.

Deadpool shrugged his shoulders though.

"Not the first time."

The man tracked over to the two goons fast asleep on the ground.

"Are they dead?"

"Not yet!"

Deadpool cheerful voice must have snapped the stranger into reality as he shuffled closer, suddenly talking a mile a minute.

"I am so sorry! Please, I am begging you not to kill me! I promise I will be quiet about this. I won't tell a soul. Because you seem loke the person who could murder me right now if you really wanted to and I'm only 24 and-"

"Woah," Deadpool start, holding his hands up to stop the stammering and fast talking stranger. "Im not gonna kill you. How about you go on about your day and we'll both pretend that we didn't see each other."

The stranger, looking quite dazed, shook his head on cue, looking up at Deadpool with those stupid pretty brown eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds great except I'm about to faint."

"Wha-"

Before Wade to finish, the strangers eyes fluttered close and he was already falling forward.

Deadpool easily caught him, finding how small the kid really felt in his arms.

"Shit."

He states loudly, letting out a breath, before jostling the stranger up closer against him to lift him up and carry him away bridal style.

It was just deadpool's luck to run into some unscented beta or. . . Whatever when he just wanted to now go home and sleep.

Well, it's not like weirder things hasn't happened.

He moves fast, surprisingly without waking up brown-eyes stranger towards one of his safe houses, which was only a few more minutes away by how fast he was moving.

No way is he about to allow this Stranger inside his actual apartment.

Not since Veronica…

Despite that. There was a strong tug in his heart that he couldn't budge or shake.

Something crazy is about to happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for stopping by!


	4. 4. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thre dark red curled lines surround his chest and collar bone, wrapping and curling around itself like a French braid of sorts before it stop at a arrow pointing at his own heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!
> 
> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments I have relieved on this story within the last update! It made me smile by how many people are enjoying this!. 
> 
> Just to let you guys know that this will be completely different from what we know of what Wade looks like from the movies and comic books. I have a different take on what I wanted Wade to look like.
> 
> I will give a brief and more in depth summary of the incident in later chapters.
> 
> Oh, and things will start to get interesting!!
> 
> (Soulmark comes in play)

Peter wasn't sure what was weirder.

Waking up feeling like he just had the best sleep of his life, tucked in a unfamiliar bed or waking up tucked in an unfamiliar bed.

He feot disoriented though, as he pushed off the covers that now seem to be hot against his skin, getting up only to look around the room.

There was barely anything in here, accept for the bed, a nightstand against the far corner, a empty desktop and, and a… mini fridge closer to the bee?

And okay, he was definitely thirsty and needed to wash, or drink the morning breath away.

He'll definitely have to get going as soon as he could from this unknown apartment. 

Just qs he opens up the fridge and grab the last water bottle left, there is a thump and a knock at the door.

Peter squeaked, turning around with wide eyes to stare.at the door.

"Uh," he starts in a shaky breath,"come in?"

A deep voice speaks back from the other side of the door.

"Was that a question?"

"...No?"

There a soft sound of laughter on the other end, which makes Peter relax a little, already feeling the tension of being in a unfamiliar place ease."

"Come in."

The man with the boack and white lathered uniform from last night walks in.

_ "Deadpool." _ Peter's automatically says, remembering the conversation from last night now right before he embarrassingly faints.

And apparently sleeps through the entire night. He wonder what time is it until he finds himself looking up at the man that was now unmasked.

Peter knew of Deadpool before he ran into him. As heard all the bad (and good) since he made a name for himself all those years ago while he was still in high school.

There were rumors about how how he looked without his mask. About the horrible scars he got on some wild mission he had back then.

Peter, now looking the tall man in the face, realizes that the rumors were half-true.

Deadpool had a scars converting only one part of his face. Deeps and serious lines of the injures surrounded his left eye, forehead and cheek bone and apart of his cheek. The marks were deep,, almost shining from how much it popped out to him.

But, despite that, Deadpool was a very handsome man.

Peter can see the blue, very blue eyes staring at him with a blank expression on his face and lips pressed into a thin line and Peter realizes that he's only been staring like some creep.

He puts his hands up in defense, already shaking his head, as if to already deny any negative thoughts the man was having right now.

"S-sorry! Just that there has been rumors about you and I alwat wondered if they were true-"

"Were they?"

Peter cuts off his rant, looking back into those eyes.

"Yes. You're not badly scared and horrendous lookong like they said you were."

Deadpool raises his eyebrows. Peter couldn't tell if he was showing shock of Peter being honest or if he gets the underlined meaning of Peter pretty much saying that he was attractive.

Peter feels himself blush, rubbing the back of his head, the anxiety already trying to form it's way back into his skin.

Deadpool seemed to be already moving though back to the door motioning for Peter to follow which he did like a little lost puppy.

"You slept well past the morning, babyboy. It's already One o'clock. I'm sure you're hungry. I ordered pizza last night just in case you woke up and there is plenty left over for the both of us. I'll get your stuff set out for you while you eat.

"Did you buy supreme?"

Peter found himself asking just as his stomach growled with the mention of food, ignoring the wierd itchy and warm feeling he was getting in his stomach and heart right now. Did Deadpool his call him  _ babyboy?? _

Deadpool glanced back at him.

"Supreme isn't my favorite. I got sausage and pepperoni. "

Peter finds himself pouting.

"Supreme Pizza is  _ the  _ best pizza made in New York."

Deadpool keeps moving forward scoffing at such a broad statement.

"Several people could debate you on that."

Peter finds himself smiling.

_ Genuinely  _ smiling at this man that he  _ barely  _ even knew. Smiling at how he only met this dude not even five minutes ago but already feels so  _ close  _ to him.

The don't speak at they make their way inside the small and well kept kitchen.

Deadpool grabs the pizza boxed out of the fridge qnd grabs a paper plate for Peter. Peter grabs to slices of each flavor before Deadpool throws it in the microwave on high.

"You eat your food," deadpool says just as he sits it down in front of Peter who is looking relaxed at the barstool at the end of the countertop. "I'll go grab your bag and stuff."

He's out of the room before Peter can reply.

Peter shakes it off as he shoves the first bite of food into his mouth, moaning at the burst of flavor that attacks his mouth. He hasn't had pizza in so  _ long _ .

Peter eats silently for the next two minutes, mind going back to Deadpool like clockwork.

He fonds himself… intrigued.

Peter, what ue witnessed last night, as Definitely a shock to him.

It was his first time running into something like that, as he usually took the alley to get home faster after a day of just being out of his place for awhile.

It was the library that he was coming from, with his laptop bag and phone all put up when he witnessed it.

He knows that now that he is awake, aware, and remembering all that happened, he should probably be freaked the hell out but. . . He just wasn't.

Deadpool walks back into the room with his stuff tucked under his arm, muscles bulging as he walked closer to Peter. 

Peter watches with anther blush forming against his cheeks.

"Here you go. You can leave when you're finished."

There was the chirp in his voice, sounding all happy and such but Peter could see the tension in his shoulders as he handed it over.

"Oh, thank you very-"

Peter sucks in a breath just as there fingers brush as Petter reaches for the strap of the bag.

He feels it inside him before anything. The rush and slight burn of something along his collarbone and left chest breast.

He drops his hand bag, pressing against the sensation in awe.

He looks up at Deadpool, who is clutching his own chest like it  _ burned _ , teeth clenched in agony that Peter didn't feel.

Petter pulls some of his shirt away, tugging at it to look at the new tatto-look mark ingrained in his skin.

Thre dark red curled lines surround his chest and collar bone, wrapping and curling around itself like a French braid of sorts before it stop at a arrow pointing at his own heart.

He feels the connection form in place, as he gasp again when the presence of something- _ someone  _ else take place into his very being, body alight and awake of it all.

Peter can't help but look back at Deadpool who is now looking back at Peter with a look he couldn't pinpoint.

But despite that, he knew.. he  _ knew _ …

"Holy fuck."

It was Deadpool that speaks up first.

Peter can't speak because he finds himself falling forward, deja vu of last night coming back as his world shift, turns and goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for tuning in!
> 
> Your sarcastic black girl,  
> Ali💜


	5. 5. Wade/Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The fact that he thought he would never have a soulmate made things even more difficult than they probably should be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for almoa month of not updating this.
> 
> Let just say, after my update from another story, a lot has happened and things have been quite depressing for me. Procrastination did help either.
> 
> This chapter is also a filler for next chapter!

Wade has been keeping himself busy with catching and killing bad guys left and right.

Bqrely has time to think of the confused and hurt guy he had pushed out of hos door a week ago.

Nevermind the fact that the dude- Peter was his name, right (how can he forget his soulmates name?)- was the other half he didn't really want.

Or so, that is what he keeps on repeating to himself every morning he wakes up with a ache of missing something, someone.

He panicked, okay?

He didn't know how to react to the fact that this total stranger, which shouldn't have randomly showed up in his live now, is the someone that is suppose to love him unconditionally and whole-heartedly. How the hell was the suppose to work?!

Yes, he found Peter to be very attractive. I mean, who wouldn't find those plump lips and pretty doe brown eyes to be attractive. Peter being small but carrying some muscles was also a bonus for him, he will not lie. 

But this was all too much for him..

After Vanessa, after her death, he just… he wasn't looking for someone. After so long, he's convinced himself hat he didn't  _ need _ anyone else. He was fine being alone. He was fine only having the company of himself, the "voices" in his head, and sometimes a sarcastic Weasel.

The fact that he thought he would never have a soulmate made things even more difficult than they probably should be.

The guilt of literally shoving Peter out of his door as soon as he was up and moving slowly ate him up as the days go by.

Seeing the shocked and  _ hurt  _ look on his expression and in his eyes didn't make him feel any better.

Wqde was able to sneak on Peter's phone(seriously, who doesn't put a lock on their phone?) and put his number in, then proceeded to text himself. He wanted to have his number. 

What Wade realized after Peter left was.. Peter didn't scent.

Well, he smelled his something wild and sweet, but he didn't scent like  _ anything _ .

Wade has hears that there is a small percentage of people not being able to connect with their second inner being. That some never present as anything while others present as late as 35 years old.

It wasn't a bad thing that Peter hasn't presented.

No, not at all.

In fact, if Wade is somehow able to make this work and not fuck it up by accidentally getting his soulmate killed, it might just be perfect.

Wade has had his fair share of dealing with plenty of Alphas, betas, and omegas. All wer different in their unique way while some just went off of traditional instinct, which never sat right with Wade, even before he himself presented as an alpja when he turned 14.

He saw how his alpha dad treated his beta mom. He remembers vividly unfortunately what that man had put his mom and himself through.

So maybe. . . Maybe this won't be bad.

  
  
  


|||

  
  
  


meanwhile, a few miles away, Peter felt like he was burning up in the middle of this afternoon, skin itchy and body tensas he stripped himself out of his pants and shirt.

It was just soo hot!

Why?

Peter wracked his brain as he mentally thinks of how it only 85 degrees here in New York.

Peter swear he was running on 115.

He stumbles into his bathroom into the already ran cool water.

And as soon as he settled into the tub, soaking in the feeling, despite his discomfort,Peter just  _ knows _ .

He knows what is happening and is terrified of what the outcome will be.

He closes his eyes and allows his mind to go blank right before he rubs his fingers on his mark..

The mark of a man that doesn't want him.

Can't say it surprised him, although he was hurt.

Who would want him??

He was… not the dude you looked for in a relationship. Qs what plenty of men and women has said to his face.

And man did it hurt everytime.

But. It's okay.

He doesn't need Wade..

Right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things should be picking up in a way soon!


	6. 6. Peter P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For an omegas first time. If they do not have a partner to help them through it, it is best to make sure thay you are in a safe, enclosed, and comfortable area."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of myself for not taking two and a half weeks before uodating! 
> 
> This is a filler for the next few chapters, which will be steamy, but not in the way you may be thinking! 🤭

Peter isn't sure how many days has passed.

But him presenting as an Omega rocked his world.

His read enough on alphas, betas, and omegas as deeply and seriously as he could when he was coming to terms that he might possibly never present. 

He knew what he had to do for an omegas first heat.

He remembers, after locking his door and gathering several bottles of water and little snacks, he locked himself in his room, making sure his window was locked too.

For an omegas first time. If they do not have a partner to help them through it, it is best to make sure thay you are in a safe, enclosed, and comfortable area.

His own apartment was as comfortable as he could get or think of at that very moment.

Now here he was, panting wantingly, a hand pumping himself up and down and slow easy strokes, has his entire body on edge.

_ He's been on edge since he has presented. _

_ Right after meeting his soulmate _ .

Peter whines, legs falling open even more when Deadpool, with his blue eyes crosses through his mind, hand movement increasing as he imagines Deadpool pumping him to completion.

He should hate himself for doing this. For feeling like this. But, he cant  _ help _ it.

He wants to see Deadpool- _ Wade _ so bad.

He wantes to see what he smelled like and feel like under his hands. He wanted to  _ feel _ the man.

Peter finds himself coming, a small wave of satisfaction crossing through him at the orgasm.

_ It wasn't  _ **_enough_ ** _. _

Hw finds himself picking up his phone and turning it on.

He ignores the two missed calls and three messages from MJ and goes to the one message under an unknown number that he's saved under Wade.

_ I'm sorry _ _.  _

It was the only message on there and when he had first read it, he just  _ knew _ who it was. 

And that was almost a week ago, Peter believes.

He shoots a few message with shaky fingers.

Wade.

Please

I need you.

I can't stand it anymore. I need some help. It's never enough without you.

_ Please? _

He drops the phone by his head and curls up, hit wet skin drying and the slick feeling almost unbearable and uncomfortable between his thighs.

He just needs a little help.

A little help and he'll leave the Wade alone.

He'll go about his day and pretend that he doesn't need Wade.

Not like Wade really wants him.

His phone begins to ring and he's quick to pick it up.

" _ Peter?" _

Peter almost sobs at the sound of his name, letting out a shaky breath at hearing it.

"Mmhmm?"

There was a small pause.

"Are… are you okay?"

"I presented. As an Omega."

He blurts out.

There was a long pause on the other side. Almost to the point where Peter thought Wade had hung up on him.

"Wade?"

He hears Wade curse on the otherline, low and harsh and it makes him whine with  _ need _ .

"Shit, Peter."

"Are you mad?"

Why the  _ hell _ did Peter just ask that?

"No no! It's just…. Nevermind. Send me your address before your next wave. I'll be there as soon as I wrap up a few things."

Peter wanted to ask what he was doing but decided that he didn't necessarily give a shit if Wade was coming over.

He swallows audibly before answering.

"Okay."

The line goes dead as soon as he finished and Peter immediately sends Wade his address and apartment number, body buzzing already for  _ something _ more that is to be promised.

Wade was coming over.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think will happen next??


	7. 7. Wade W.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Wade, no matter what he had convinced himself just a few days ago, just knows that things will turn out to be a lot more complex then just heats in the future."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found myself making a patreon to earn money for an apartment by the end of this year!  
> Link will be at the end of this chapter!
> 
> Also, this is a filler for the start of some streamy sex in the next two-three chapters :)

Wade's head was spinning as he quickly picked up a few things from the store for Peter, working on autopilot.

He grabbed several waters and some juices, including a few snacks to eat while he was down. He also bought some pain killers just in case…

Wade isn't new to omegas being in heat. He has in fact has helped several through there heat before… everything. 

He may be a little rusty but he's can break down the basics of helping an omega through something as serious as ones heat. 

Staying hydrated was the most important rule up there, including with taking plenty of breaks through to not exhaust either people.

But  _ this _ one was different for Wade.

This was his soulmate. This was his  _ true mate _ .

Fuck.

How is he suppose to act now? Now that Peter has presented?

_ You're overthinking, you fucking idiot _ .

The voice hisses in his head with so much venom but Wade winces.

Shit, maybe he is.

This should be just like any other time Wade was asked to help through a heat. Nothing more, nothing less.

But that didn’t sound right at all. It sure as hell didn't feel right.

Because, despite him just coming to terms that his soulmate hasn't presented, things have so suddenly changed.

And this is deeper than just Peter being an omega. This is about Peter being his mate.

  
  


Wade rushed up the staircase of the apartment building Peter lived in, heart beating with anxiety and anticipation.

When he knocked on the door, it was opened in a matter of a few seconds.

A hand grabbed at his suit and he was tugged in quickly in the door before it was shut and locked once again.

The first thing that hit him was the scent.

The sweet  _ sweet _ scent of an omega in heat overwhelmed his senses, the blatant smell of it was just like syrup on strawberry pancakes, his favorite thing to eat for breakfast.

He soaked in it and could already feel his fangs grow, can already feel the change of hormones withing in spike up, a low growl leaving his lips before he could stop it.

" _ Oh _ ."

A soft voice said on the side of him, the small whine tumbling out and Wade's head snapped to get a better look at his mate.

Peter's eyes were blown wide, the black in them almost taking over the pretty brown he had grown to be fond of. His breathing was a stutter as he looked up at Wade with a his mouth slightly open.

Wade clears his throat, controlling the alpha in him not to jump the smaller man he speaks.

"Peter. Are you-"

Peter shook his head before Wade finished, his fingers rubbing along his chest like it hurt before he answered.

"My first wave is over. I'm certain my Second wave is coming soon.

the reply is breathy and quiet as peter literally presses his palm against pelvis, the over-sized shit he was wearing showing the imprint of his cock being hard.

Wade shook his head, eyes focusing on the lip bite Peter does, his head filling with  _ heat _ and  _ mine _ before he could even seriously  _ think _ .

Wade was crowding Peter as soon as he allowed the bag he was holding to slip from his hold, it crumbling to the ground beside the door.

Later. He will make sure to grab it later. But first…

"C'mon Peter, let's get you ready."

Wade, no matter what he had convinced himself just a few days ago, just knows that things will turn out to be a lot more complex then just heats in the future.

But for now, with his hardening cock and Peter leaning fully against him with desperation and need, all he was focusing on was making sure his omega first experience with his heat is the best.

Peter allowed Wade to pick him up, the young man almost weighing up to nothing to Wade as he carries Peter up to where he is assuming is his room.

He feels peter bury his face in the side of his neck, nose dragging and lips brushing against skin as the smaller man  _ inhaled _ his scent.

The response Peter gave was slurred and already addicting to Wade.

" _ Yes alpha." _

_ Please join my: _

_ [PATREON](https://www.patreon.com/creator-home) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please follow/join my Patreon for $3 dollars! My first short story will be of Keith and Lance from Voltron! Link is at the end of this chapter!!


	8. 8. Peter P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " His mate was here with him. His mate was here to help him and be here for him and Peter felt like he could cry because he's not alone during this situation. He has someone willingly able to help him through this. Someone able to make him forget hiw much of a mess he was just a few months ago. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being late.... once again. Things have not been as smooth for me as I wish.
> 
> Peter is absolutely obsessed with the feel of Wade and the pleasure has barely even started.

Peter was damn near delirious off the scent of his mate, who was all around him.

Peter made a noise of frustration when wade wouldn't budge from hovering over him pn the king sized bed of Peters', the big alpha looking down at him with eyes that were almost black, nostrils flaring as he smelled the thick scent of Peter's heat becoming stronger.

" _ Fuck. _ " 

Is all he says, voice rough and deep and it made Peter's hardening cock throb, hips lifting up to rub against the firm muscular thigh of Wade.

"Wade.  _ Wade, c'mon." _

He knew he was whining but he didn't care. He was on the verge of breaking into a frenzy but also felt an immense feeling of relief.

His mate was  _ here _ with him. His mate was here to help him and be here for him and Peter felt like he could cry because he's not  _ alone _ during this situation. He has someone willingly able to help him through this. Someone able to make him  _ forget  _ hiw much of a mess he was just a few months ago.

Now he had someone.

(Peter knew that this wasn't reality. But for now, he would wish and lie to himself)

"Sweetheart, honey listen."

Wades voice drifts through the haze that was forming around his mind and as he focused back on those eyes of his mates, breath coming out faster s he feels rough fingers tug his boxers off his hips, hands moving his body around like it was nothing.

"Im going to finger you and I'm gonna make you feel so good, okay?"

Peter sucks in air that feels to be already dense, shaking his head fast as his legs fall open for the man between his legs, cock shown to be hard and leaking. He drips along with the thick liquid oozing from his ass.

He would have felt so embarrassed if he wasn't so gone and ready and desperate for those fingers

"Im gonna finger you and then I'll fuck you until you're all calm again, okay? Then we can eat."

A sob is ripped from Peter's mouth as two fingers brush over his still somewhat loose hole, hips jerking unconsciously a loud ' _ YES _ ' is ripped from his mouth.

His mouth falls open, words stuck in the back of his throat as the first digit of those thick fingers enter his hole.

He clenches down because he can't help it. He wonders how  _ big _ he was because, if one finger as thick as this was what was already making him shake, he has no clue how he can handle the apparent monster inside those clad pants.

"There you go, sweety," Wade's rough voices smoothes over his ears like a prayer and peter  _ melts _ against his covers. "You're doing so good baby. Lemme take good care of you. I promise, I'll make you feel so good."

Another digit is added with the first and before he knows it, another is added along with that one.

Peter feels like he drooling, feeling almost full with just his mates finger inside of him and  _ shit _ it feels so good

"Alpha,  _ alpha  _ more-" 

He chokes off into a low, throaty moan as those fingers find his sweet spot and Peter is arching off the bed, back arching as he finds himself thrusting back into it.

"There you go sweety.  _ Fuck _ , you look so good all dazed like this."

Peter whines as wade moves faster, hitting his prostate dead on, on every thrust in. 

"Fuck, alpha. I'm- I'm close. Please-"

Peter doesn't have to finish his sentence as Wades speeds up, the bad shaking at how hard the thrust were and Peter's eyes roll in the back of his head, body going tight and ass clenching on those digits and-

His orgasmn makes him black out. Makes him shake and tremble as those fingers continue to move until the lat quiver of Peter's body calms down.

Breathing hard and chest heaving, the glossed over heat is lifted enough to see Wade looking at him with so much possessiveness that it makes him shiver at the intense.

"Oh honey," Wade runs his finger down Peter stomach, where his own cum. His finger dip into his mess and he  _ licks his fingers. _ "We are only  _ just _ beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys like NaruSasu???


	9. Update

Hey.

so, just to start this little update off, i am definitely continuing with this story.

i just have been struggling with depression, stress, frustration with myself and my work, and to top it all off, procrastination.

i genuinely do love writing.

but my heart or my annoyance within myself will not allow me too give you guys a good ass chapter right now.

My entire plan is to gradually write as my body and mind is up to it. But as I have not really updated in almost two months, I cannot say that this bullshit it getting any better.

like, I am so stressed out right now and want to cry more than already have because I feel like I’m letting myself down and you guys down.

please, bare with me if you can. I want to have a LEAST a several chapters Written before I even think of updating.

I’m wish I could rant to you all and break down what’s going on with me but I can’t.

please forgive me if you can and I am so sorry.

so, I will be pretty much putting all of my serious and genuine stories on hold until further notice.

I may or may not do little actual updates here and there but when I am officially back, I want things to be truly better for me.

love or hate,

Ali

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any misspelling, I do apologize.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to leave and like and comment :)


End file.
